Control units which are used to control the distribution of electric current to a plurality of electric loads, such as a number of motors, from a central location, are generally housed in compartmented structures called control centers. Such control centers are formed of a group of individual control center sections each of which includes a plurality of cells or compartments wherein the control units are installed and secured therein with doors. Each door is secured closed with a pawl latch having a tab extending therefrom which is inserted into a slot disposed in the frame of the control center. If the control center experiences a short circuit fault, which creates instantaneous pressure inside the control center, these tabs may be sheared off. Additionally, conventional pawl latches occasionally become ineffective during the short circuit fault because they may move out of position and vacate the slot during the fault. Another problem with conventional pawl latches is that they spin freely about a pin thereby making it difficult to determine the position they are in, hence causing confusion as to whether the door is secured closed or not. Therefore, there is a need to provide a durable latch that prevents the door from opening during a short circuit fault and is capable of providing feedback as to what position it is in.